<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Dream by winterfellroyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017574">Once Upon a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellroyalty/pseuds/winterfellroyalty'>winterfellroyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mostly Fluff, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa Stark Has a Crush, Technically a Future Fic, jonsa, jonsa babies!, this is my first work in this fandom so please be nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellroyalty/pseuds/winterfellroyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark wakes to finds herself in a familiar place, though everything seems different. A short but sweet Jonsa story about what could have (and should have) been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been wanting to write a Jonsa fic for a few weeks now so here it is! This is my first time writing something for the ASOIAF/GOT fandom so I’m a little nervous but I think it’s cute even though it isn’t super long. Enjoy!</p><p>(Title is obviously inspired by Sleeping Beauty)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her surroundings were familiar. The cold air kissed her pink cheeks as snow fell softly from the sky above, giving the ground a layer of white. She could smell a fire burning not so far away, though she was not close enough to hear its crackling.</p><p>
  <em>Sansa Stark was in Winterfell<em>.</em></em>
</p><p>Below the balcony she was standing on she could see two children, playing with wooden swords. One of them, a girl, had long, dark, ebony curls and bright blue eyes that looked so much like Sansa’s own. The boy had the auburn hair of House Tully, accompanied by grey eyes.</p><p>“Lyanna, that’s not fair! You can’t strike me after I’ve surrendered!”</p><p>Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle as the boy whined, reminded of how her brothers used to argue endlessly over anything and everything in the very same spot. It seemed like just yesterday she was watching Robb and Jon teach Bran how to wield a sword, yet at the same time it felt like a thousand years had passed.</p><p>“Lya, Benjen is much younger than you. Sometimes you must go easy on him, even if it means accepting defeat yourself.”</p><p>At first, Sansa thought the man who suddenly appeared at her side was her father. But his voice was unmistakable. A voice that she had ignored in her youth, thanks to Lady Catelyn’s wishes, but had brought her so much comfort and joy since she arrived at Castle Black following her escape from the Boltons.</p><p>
  <em>Jon<em>.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was significantly older, with a few grey streaks running through his dark, curly hair and a few extra wrinkles decorating his face, though he was still as handsome as ever. The way he carried himself suggested authority, his presence a commanding one. Yet, his grey eyes still had a compassionate look to them. A look that made Sansa’s heart skip a beat.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Father. I know shouldn’t be so rough with my <em>baby<em> brother.”</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m not a baby, Lya!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Before another word could be said, Benjen and Lyanna were running off past the castle, giggling as they chased each other. Sansa turned away from the balcony to see those familiar grey eyes staring into her own.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your Grace. I apologize for my absence this morning, Ser Davos wanted to discuss our preparation for the remainder of winter. I’ve missed you, my red wolf.” Jon gave her a soft smile, the same smile that Eddard Stark used to always look at his lady wife with.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then he was holding her hand, bringing it up to his lips to give her a light kiss. Sansa suddenly replied without thinking, as if this conversation was a natural one.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“As I’ve missed you, my love. The children have been asking for their father to join them since they first began playing,” she chuckled softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Perhaps they should’ve asked for their mother instead. I’m sure the Queen in the North fighting with a wooden sword would be quite an amusing sight.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him playfully, giving his hand that was still entwined with hers a playful squeeze.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I will admit,” Jon allowed a sigh to escape his lips, “Ser Davos may be a good man, but he is not half as interesting as the pretend battles our son and daughter wind up in.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our<em>, Sansa thought.
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Jon Snow, you may be the King in the North, but you are still the same boy I grew up with. Sometimes I’m not sure how you keep yourself from falling asleep during council meetings, knowing how little politics interest you.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“And that is why I have you to rule with me, Sansa Stark.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The dark haired man gave a warmhearted laugh in response before pressing his lips against hers. The shock that immediately overcame Sansa only lasted a moment before she found herself giving into the kiss, finally letting her guard down as her eyes slid shut in bliss. She wanted to stay in this moment as long as possible.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When her eyes opened, she realized right away that she was no longer in Winterfell, no longer with the man who was once little more than her bastard brother but now seemed like the man she was destined to wed one day. She was back at Castle Black, lying in a small, fairly uncomfortable bed and wearing her usual nightdress.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only a dream<em>, Sansa reminded herself as she adjusted her position to hopefully return to her slumber, wishing that her dream was more than just a dream. Wishing, hoping, <em>longing<em> for it to become her reality.</em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case there’s any confusion, the fic itself takes place during season 6 when Sansa is at Castle Black after escaping Winterfell with Theon, but the dream takes place after season 8 because let’s be real, Jon would totally go back to Winterfell. I hope this was good for my first ASOIAF fic, as I’m sure I’ll write more in the near future. </p><p>Constructive criticism and requests for future fics are always welcome, and kudos are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>